When Hate Become Love
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Wonwoo who is boy that doesn't believe in love while Mingyu who is popular playboy in the school. It was disaster at the first met and whenever they met, they always argue. What will Wonwoo do when he finally fall for Mingyu, but what will happen, when there another new student that trying to be a third wheel between Mingyu and Wonwoo. -Many gramatically mistake huhu-
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING**

Mingyu X Wonwoo

Ahli SEVENTEEN

 **CHAPTER 1**

I don't understand what the point in falling in love. I always thought that falling in love is unnecessary and it waste of time. I started to looked around and saw many people with their own lovers waste their time dating at the park. The most shocked is when I saw someone that I recognize are kissing at the park right now without ashamed of his situation.

The most worst is when he was kissing right beside my bench! Yah! Why don't you rent a hotel or going to her house or going somewhere far away from me? It's disgusting. I picked some can and throw it right over that guy head. He moaned in pain and turn to find who the one throw a can at his.

He give me his gaze and I was about to run when he stopped me by grabbing my hand. I take a look at him and give him a cold gaze. Just let go of me, stupid!

"You are the one who throw that can over me, right? Are you jealous or what?". He started to get close at me. Our distance right now is very close that might cause our lip almost touching each other.

This is so dangerous! I kick him over his leg and he groan. He looked at me while give out his gaze to me. Oh~ I'm so afraid. I give back the same gaze toward him and began to walk backward a bit to make our distance safe.

"What are you doing?! Jealous? Me? I'm so not jealous over you! I hate looking at people who not ashamed and kissing in public like this park is them! I hope I will not meet someone like you again. Even if I met you again, I would gladly love to kick your's!". That sound like warning huh? Yea! It definitely a warning and it came from me. I'm said it again, it came from ME!

"What are you doing, Kim Mingyu! You almost kiss that guy!". Now the girl started to talk. I thought she cannot talk.

"Yah deo! Are you trying to seduced Kim Mingyu? Are you not ashamed trying to snatch other people boyfriend? Wouldn't you find your own? Bitch!". I reap my face with anger that full in my chest. Can I slap this girl? This girl started to make me annoyed.

"I'm not even trying to snatch your boyfriend. For your information, this stupid and playboy guy is the most hottest playboy at my school and I completely hate him. Why would I fall for stupid guy as that guy? Just go and make your love again". I walked out from that park and started to go wherever I want. I hate all about that guy. Am I praised him just now?

He was the one who make me hate him. Why does he always make people fall for him if he doesn't even care about that person feeling? This is why I hate people like him. I don't want to get in contacted with him and I don't want to meet him. I hate him.

The Next Day...

I said I hate to meet him! Why the destiny is so cruel toward me? I won't look at him, I won't look at him and..he look at me! What the heck do you want from me, stupid? Stop looking at me like that. I sighed when some girl come to him and started to drag him away. Safe~

"I think today is not me lucky day". I sighed again. Okay..how many time I sighed today? When I was about to fall in my thought, someone pulled me from behind and I end up going into someone hug. What the heck he doing in front of people, this stupid playboy!

Please wait for another chapter...

I don't have any idea right now kekeke

so please wait with patience ^^

Many gramatically mistake..sorry ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I HATE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! I was thinking what the hell this guy is doing right now? What if someone think something happen between us? What if someone thought that I and this stupid boy are couple right now? Please! I'm not interested with this guy.

"Let go of me!". I'm going to punch him right at his face! I push him away and give him a death glare while he grinned at me.

"You know, you are playing with fire right now. Tooth for tooth and I will give you payback for what you're doing to me yesterday". I was about to chocked hearing to the words spoken by him. What the hell? Did he know about what I was doing to him yesterday? My eyes showed that I can't believe to whatever he just said just now.

"Well, I'm not stupid to guess who was the one that flat my tires yesterday. It was your doing right? It easy to guessed". He folded his arms as he looked at me sarcastically.

"You!". I lift my fist toward him. My eyes rounded in shock when he hold my fist and pulled me toward him.

"Let go of me, you stupid playboy!".

"People are looking at us right now. You know right about my status at here? Ah~ the girls must be full of jealous over you right now. I will leave everything to you and please handle it carefully. Don't leave a scratch over your face". I was dumbfounded when I listen to his word.

He leave me and walk toward his friend. Jihoon approached me while the other female students keep glaring at me. I'm not afraid at them since they are girls but I'm afraid about that crocodile. I really hate him. Seriously hate him.

"What happen, Wonu? It looked like you were the center of attention right now. It was Mingyu just now, right? What he want? It very rare to see that Mingyu speak with people other than his friend and the girls". Jihoon spoke out his curiousity. It not like I'm popular with good way.

"I don't know. His brain might be not working perfectly today. He must mistake me for someone else. I hate the fact that I'm getting an attention and it not even in a good way. Just forget about him. It make me feel sick". Jihoon nodded and started to walking with me but our step stopped when someone are blocking our way.

Aha! The Diva of campus is here now. I just thought where the caterpillar goes when I'm seeing Mingyu not with her this morning. It was the same girl that pick a fight with me. The one who called as Min Ah.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just because you get attention from Mingyu. You think Mingyu will looked at people like you? Not even pretty nor cute. With that lame glasses on". She laughed as witch laughed.

"Caterpillar". I said that word out of nowhere and I get a slapped from this Diva that make my glasses fall. He shocked looking at me. Jihoon also shocked.

"Is that Wonwoo? Is he that handsome? I never know about that. He pretty handsome. His face pure without that glasses". People start talking and I'm getting annoyed.

"Satisfied? Are you trying to take a look at my face or what? I hate the fact I'm getting attention and I hate being popular like that crocodile. I'm glad that he doesn't look at me without my glasses. I'm hiding it from you guys who always approached people because of face and money. Stupid people. Let go Jihoon". I started walking off and leave that Diva with dumbfounded on her face. I'm not in the mood to happy because they now know about me without my glasses on and I hate it.

"Wah Wonu-ah! Deo wanjeong daebak! Your face without glasses is totally gominam-ah". Now Jihoon also talked about that.

"If you're going to talked like that, forget it or you will never be my friend ever again". I will turn into ice prince later, huh!

"I'm sorry. Where are you going, Wonu. The class will start soon". Jihoon pointed toward the class.

"Please take the attendant for me. I don't have feeling to go for the class today. Let meet up after school. I fetch you up. There's someone want to meet you".

"If it Seungcheol hyung, I don't want to. You can just go on date with him if you want". His word make me giggle. I'm glad that Jihoon is my friend who is always understand me.

"Well, Seungcheol hyung sincere in loving you. Why just don't you accept him already. I'll be waiting you at the actual place". I started to run and jump over the gate. When I'm outside the school I will feel free.

"Wonwoo-ah!". Oh? Who called me? I turn around and search for that voice.

"Ah? Jun-ah! When you arrived at Korea? I thought you still having your shooting at Taiwan right now". This is my old friend and I love being friend with him since we're kid.

"I'm done my shooting yesterday and now I'm here. Are you skipping you're school. I'm waiting for someone who is also skipping hi school right now". Eh? Who? Other than me, he waiting for who? He had another friend than me in Korea? Who?

"Yah Jun-ah!",

"There he is!". That voice! It really familiar with me. I'm turned around to confirmed what my ear listen to and my nightmare just started.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay and hye guyz! im back with new chapter after such a long time...

Suck with assignment...grrr

I have hard time to continue the story cuz of to much assignment.

*throw a lappy* It okay, my lappy is quite strong lol! kekeke

Hope You have fun time reading it!

Pyororong!

 **CHAPTER 3**

He stared at me for whole day like I was a kishin (ghost). He freaked me out. I take a look at Jun, who is seriously talking with some girl and finally approached us. I can't even look at Mingyu that stare at me like I was some alien or weird person.

"What do you want, stupid playboy?". I'm asking out of curiousity.

"What your relationship with Jun?". He asked while give me death glare. What he want actually? I'm not even his girlfriend or whatever. Why bother asking me?

"Not your problem". As for the question, I reply it as cold as I can. This guy always appeared in front of me. Is he learned black magic or what?

"Whoa you guys. Why do I feel like death aura floating here? Please guys, don't spread it too much". Jun put Milkshake in front of me while chocolate shake in front of Mingyu.

"Thanks Jun-ah. I don't even know about you coming back to Korea. Won't you meet my dad later? He must miss you so much". I take a sip of Milkshake. I watch over Jun carefully. There's many changed. His style look more cool while his hair was cut short than before and he looked really handsome right now.

"Don't look at me like that, Wonu-ah. You make me want to hug you right now. You look so cute when you wear that glasses. When did you started to wear that glasses? From what I know, you don't have any sight disorder". Jun look at me as if I can see the question mark on his head.

I take off my glasses and put it beside Milkshake on the table. I can see Mingyu shock by looking at me. Well, that expression was expected though.

"You know what happen to me when we in 5 Grade Lower, Jun. I don't like popularity. It disturbed me and my studies. I had popularity and I want to keep low profile. Girl can be scary more than what we expected".

Jun shake his head. He know well about what happen to me. I lost my friend that time because of the girls keep approached me and the boys always bullied me. They said I take their girlfriend. They also broke my leg and it make me away from my dearest sport that is soccer. After that, I take decision to wear a glasses, old glasses that make my face ugly and looking nerd. I also turn myself into nerd who is always obsessed with studies and book.

"Your leg...you still not playing sport? How about soccer team? You also...". Jun stopped his word when he see me shaking my head. Mingyu also take a look at me with his serious face.

"You right. I resigned from the soccer team. I'm disqualified for making it to championship against Todai Highschool".

"It okay Wonu. It all the past. You looked like you doing good in academic. You always clever since we kid though". Jun smile broadly.

"Thank you, Jun-ah".

"Oh yeah. I'm forget about Mingyu. How do you know each other? And you looked like you hate him so much, Wonu. Are you perhaps couple with Mingyu and you guys in arguely mood right now?". Geh? What?!

"Oho! Please Jun! We're not!". I'm denied it in three second after Jun said his word.

"Well, we're not Jun. We're in same high school. He might hate me but I'm not". What? I take a look at Mingyu. What the hell he said?

"I think I understand your words, Mingyu. Well, Wonu always slow when it came into relationship. Hope you can slowly approached him. I need to leave first and make sure you guys not skipping your school again. See ya later". He take his leave and leave me with this playboy alone. What about approached me slowly? Why I can't understand their talk?

"I also need to take my leave. I'm afraid Jihoon must be waited for me right now". When I was about to stand up, he grab my hand. I look at him with shock in my eyes.

"Let go somewhere". Eh? Somewhere? What he mean with somewhere? Where he want to go?

"Don't look at me with that eye. It make me want to bring you home. Just follow me. You will know where we will go". He pulled me to follow him until we reach at his motorbike. I was like in shocked. Is he gonna ask me to ride this with him? I gave my look at him.

` "Come on. Hop on". Since when he know to treat me well? I look at him with confusing in my head. Is this really Mingyu or maybe someone who look like him?

"Am I that handsome? Why you keep look at me with that eyes?". The word that was said by him woke me up from dreaming. Okay! That really him! I know one about him that he is so arrogant!

I hop on it and he ride it very fast. Please! I don't want to die yet. I'm too young to die in early of age! Why the heck this guy don't even follow the rule of road?! I keep screaming and screaming on the motorbike because of him.

"Don't scream, Wonu! You make me sick. Just hug me tight so nothing will happen to you. Please, don't scream again. I will try to ride it slower". Mingyu look like he care about me. I tighten my hug onto him and put my head behind of his back. Somehow...I feel safe.

"We're here. Wonu? Wonu? Eh?! Are you sleeping? How can this boy sleep on the motorbike?". Mingyu mumbled really make me giggle. He is so funny. I push him before I get down.

"I'm not sleep. I am not that crazy to sleep while riding a motorbike". I was about to go ahead from him without realizing where I am right now.

"Don't go alone by yourself". He hold my hand. That really make me blush.

"Let go of my hand". I pulled back my hand from him. He just put both of his hands up and smirked. I hate that kind of smile.

"By the way, where is this plac...". I gap before I finished my word when I realized this place.

"Oh?! Woah! It Amusement Park! I always want to ride that thing! Can I? Can I? Can I ride that and that?!". I was too excited without realized that I'm holding his hand.

"Please let me go my hand". He give me back my word?! How dare him. Plus, what the heck with that smile? Is he like it or denying it? I give him glare.

"You must exhaust right? There". He gave me ice cream. Yeah, it was tired going there and there. I take a look at him.

The more I know Mingyu, the more I found good thing in him. I realized, he such a really good person and take care of everything. My heart started to give signal as if I will fall for him. Please don't fall for Mingyu. Mingyu turn and take look at me. I changed my direction of eyes. I don't want him to realized about this feeling. I take a lick at my ice cream but still, my heart pump very fast that make me very nervous and suddenly shy.

"Wonu?".

"Yeah?". Without a sign or warned, he put his lip on my lip. I was shocked and I didn't even push him because to shock. His lip on me? He let go of my lip and smile.

"Sweet. The taste of vanilla". My ice cream fall on the floor and my both hand were put at my heart. This is so crazy.

"MINGYU!". There was some voice calling for Mingyu. Both of us, either Mingyu or me turn at the girl who are giving us death glare.

Im sorry for grammar mistake lol lol

My friend said that, wow! you upgrade ur english day by day.

what the? upgrade? How come I upgrade it? O_O

Wait for the continuous! TO BE CONTINUE LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Should I make a reaction now? Should I gasp? Or maybe shocked to death? It feel like we were caught cheating. Well it not my fault. This person who bring me here. That mean he was the one who start the cheating right? I'm not involved in this cases I guess.

"How dare you stupid bitch! How dare you snatch my boyfriend! You such a flirt fucker bitch!". Auch! That word are too harsh and too much. This girl going too far.

"Who are flirting fucker bitch? What make you said like that? Just because I'm going out with this playboy here, doesn't even make me his boyfriend or what. Just take your boyfriend and get out of my side!". Somehow I feel good after yelling at this stupid bitch.

"How rude of you!". She about to slap me and I still glare at her. But then, there hand that stop the movement of Min Ah hand. I take a look at Mingyu for a moment. It make me quiet because Mingyu look like he was going to burst with anger.

"Don't you dare to touch him. Who are you to do that? Since when I was your boyfriend that make you keep claiming me as your boyfriend? Since when?!". Mingyu push Min Ah away. Because of the strong push, Min Ah fell on the ground. She holds her wrist and looked at Mingyu face asking for sympathy.

"You are the one who always clinging on me. Wherever I go, you always cling on me. It make me feel sick everyday. I'm will never proud if I have you as my girlfriend and I don't want to. Don't you ever go near Wonwoo!". Mingyu pull my hand and left Min Ah who is still sitting on the ground. I was not able to speak anything and only be able to follow his steps to the motorbike.

"Get on". I'm still amazed by how earlier he was taking on my side. It make me blank all of sudden.

"Hah?".

"I said get on. Take this". He was already riding his motorbike and gave me another helmet to wear. I just follow his word without realizing it as if I was hypnotized by him.

"Hold on me tight". The same. I do the same as his said. What the hell wrong with my head here?

"Say to me if you hurt. I'm sorry, Wonwoo...I'm sorry. I know that I'm the one who is hurting you. I bring a disaster in your life". Yeah right! You always bring a disaster in my life. I hate you, Mingyu. I always hate you.

Along the ride, the wing blowing strong, make us not say even a word. Mingyu being quiet and it the same goes to me. I don't know what to say, I'm blank and I keep being quiet until we reached at my house.

"Go inside. Take a shower, don't think too much and goodbye". Why he sound like he will go far away? Why he said like he will never appeared infront of me again? What with goodbye? He left me and brought his speed skating on the road.

I just shaking my head and go inside. I don't want to think anything. I want to rest and take a deep sleep. What I want is, I want to have my free time now.

Two week went by. Now I'm back to my normal life without...wait! normal life? However this is so weird. How come I never saw Mingyu in two weeks? I keep thinking over and over again. I need to see Jihoon!

I run toward Jihoon classes and search for him. Just where the heck he go? I need to meet him now! I run as fast as I could searching where the heck is my friend. I saw Seungcheol laughing under Sakura Tree. Curious for a second who could make Seung Cheol laughing like that.

I shake my head off. This is not the time to curious about Seung Cheol. I need to find Jihoonie. But then I heard a voice and I'm sure I know that voice. Jihoonie? With Seung Cheol?! Heol! Since when? I take a look at Seung Cheol again and I saw Jihoon laughing with him.

"Jihoonie?!". I walk toward them and I can read expression that was shown by Jihoon right now. What are doing at here, something like that Jihoon will said to me.

"What are you doing at here, Wonu-ah?". See! I told ya..

"I'm curious about something".

"I and Seung Cheol...". He take a look at Seung Cheol and Seung Cheol take a look at Jihoon. He seem hesitated and guilty. Maybe because he doesn't tell me his relationship with Seung Cheol I guess.

"Nah. I don't care about that. I'm not even angry and yet I feel happy for you. I feel curious about something and that why I run to you to ask about something".

"What is it, Wonu?". He ask me. Seung Cheol also look at me with curiosity.

"Why I don't see Mingyu nowadays? Is he sick? Almost two week now".

"Eh? You don't know? Mingyu transfer to Taiwan two week ago. Is he not telling you about that? His father got a job at there so he need to transfer to Taiwan". When I heard about that..I fel...I feel lost. For a moment, why do I feel lonely?

I kneel on the ground. Seung Cheol and Jihoon help me to get up. Without I realized, I'm crying. I feel like I'm too late. I'm so stupid to realized this heart!

"Wonu-ah~ Why you crying?". Jihoon ask me

"I'm late, Jihoonie. I'm late. I'm stupid to realized. I'm stupid to realized, Jihoonie. I miss him...I...I do love him". I burst out my tears. I'm crying and crying. Rain slowly pour down and make me, Jihoon and Seung Cheol wet. My tears keep pouring down. I love him. I love you, Mingyu.

 **Awww Wonwoo...**

 **What have you done? What should I do?**

 **Is this the end? Are you guys want a continue? Give me a reply guys ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

After a long time being quiet now I'm back lol lol

MINGYU X WONWOO

have fun readers!

 **CHAPTER 5**

I sit on some table while drinking soju. Working as detective really make me worn out. It not easy to catch criminal all the time. Sometime I got blame on. I'm not alcoholic and I'm not easy to drunk when I drink soju because I know the limit of it.

"Wonu-ah!". From afar I can see a couple come to me. Oh! it Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung.

"What you guys doing over here?". I ask them. My eyes turn on glasses of soju back.

"We're come to celebrate. Our operation today successful. I thought the patient doesn't have a chance to alive. W e about to give up but then Jihoonnie smack patient's chest while yelling 'You need to stay alive! Your parents wait for you!' and it was like miracle when that patient heartbeat come alive. Kumao chagiya". Seungcheol pat Jihoon.

I just smile gladly but deeper in my heart I am so jealous over them. It make me space out. I miss him. It been 4 years and now I'm already 22 years. I don't know why I'm so stupid that time. If I holed him at that time, If I said I love him at that time, If... That's it. I'm done. I'm going home.

"Hey. Where are you going? We just arrive". Jihoon ask me

"Well...I don't want to stuck with lovebird. It annoy me". Of course I said as a joke. They just laugh at me and I take my leave.

I don't go straight to home because I think I still need to make my stress out. I go into Ferrono Bar adn take a sit. I ask for one whisk.

From one whisk it become two and three and it become more and more order from me. It not because a stress from work because I still cannot wipe out Mingyu from my head. How my heart miss him too much.

"Wonu?". When someone called my name, I take a chance to see but my head spinny and I cant see him properly and then I saw Mingyu face. I miss him too much. I reach out my hand and touch the face.

"Mingyu...I miss you so much". Then I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my final chapter. The end of this love story. have fun readers. I hope you guyz like it.

please leave a lot of comment okay

MINGYU X WONWOO

MEANIE COUPLE

 **CHAPTER 6**

I open up my eyes little by little. Seeing everything beside me. I'm so dizzy right now. My head feel heavy. I take a look at my watch. Damn! I'm already late. I heard that there new leader of investigation team today. Damn!

I took my shirt and then I wear my leather black jacket outside and put my stuff in my bag. I need to be faster or I'll die. Somehow Jeonghan-sshi can be real scary. Why the heck I drink that whisk. I drove my car as fast as I can.

When I walk into the office, they already gathering and I slip through them and stand beside Soonyoung. He see me with weird face.

"The heck with you. You look so chaos. Your hair messy and you shirt kinda weird?". When I was told by him, I fix myself faster that I can.

"Jeon Wonwoo!".

"Yes sir!". I stand properly and Jeonghan sshi come to me and stare at me.

"You will put as assistant to your new team leader". What? Me? Eh?! Wait up! I don't even know who my team leader.

"Who the one our team leader?". I ask Soonyoung when I saw Jeonghan leave me.

"He not here because he need to met with our Director". I make face like, I guess he are the one director's lover. Well, whatever.

"Don't you curious about his name?". He ask me.

"Nah. I don't care". I scratch my head and then I walk to my table. I just I really don't care too much about having leader team.

"I think you should care, Jeon Wonwoo". That voice! It stop me from doing everything I need to do. I know that voice. The voice that I longed for. You need to be relax, Wonwoo. Don't show it.

I turn around to see the person who called me just now. Just like what I guess. It him. Kim Mingyu. The one who left for 4 years. The one who I miss so much. I cant hold my tears.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm sorry with my rudeness. Jeon Wonwoo from criminal department ready on call. I'm sorry sir, I need to go somewhere. Please excuse me". I turn and go from him. I cant hold my tears. I'm afraid that my tears will burst at there.

When I'm sure there no one here, I started to cry. I cry as many as I want. I do miss him so much but I can't said anything and what just I do is to introduce myself. Suddenly, my tears stop. There someone who hug me from behind.

"I miss you wonu-ah". I turn and push him.

"You miss me? You leave me for 4 years. How can you said that you miss me!". I started to crying again.

"I'm sorry wonu-ah. It not I want to leave you. It because I don't want to hurt you. When I stand beside you, I always hurt you with my word, my actions. Im afraid of that. Im sorry but I really love you. I love you, wonu-ah. You are my only angel". The way he said make my heart feel really light. I crying over and over again.

"I miss you all the time, Mingyu. I love you. I'm sorry that I late to said it. I always love you". He hug me and then he look at me. Mingyu kiss my eyes and he kiss nose and lastly he put his lip on my lips. We kissed. He let go my lip and I saw he smile through my blurry eyes. I laughed a bit and I hug him. I love you my Mingyu. I'm glad you're back. Thank you, Mingyu.

 **THE END**


End file.
